For pipe systems on cruise vessels, hotels and some other places with many pipes and fittings for the management of water, mild chemicals and other fluids of moderate to low toxicity and pressures, the installation costs constitute up to 90% of the total costs for the pipe system. This is particularly the case for pipes and fittings in pressurized pipe systems being clamped on to a wall or below the ceiling, often being high and inconveniently positioned.
Traditionally, pressurized pipe systems have been made in metallic materials that are being welded, soldered or threaded and screwed together: Those are time consuming processes as such, but will also require that each component must be precisely adapted and jointed at the same time as the system is being clamped.
Pipe systems of the most relevant types are built and adapted to the specific situations at the building site at the time of assembly, with the required directional deviations around the obstacles. Typically, there is a fitting or a directional deviation for every 1-2 m of pipe length.
Glued connections, clamp connections and quick connections have gradually been implemented. These connections are often easy to assemble since the pipe system is assembled in a ditch, or is placed at a flat surface. When pipe systems are to be adapted precisely, fixed into place, and hence are built high onto a wall, in pipe trenches or pipe racks, and below ceilings, it is cumbersome, time consuming and with no flexibility in the building process when every pipe joint has to be fastened continuously.
Also, railings, scaffolding and other systems with professional work are relevant for the invention, since corresponding or similar problems may also be found for such systems.
It is an aim to achieve a reduction in the total costs for pipe based systems of the type initially being discussed, and the purpose of the present invention is to contribute in achieving the stated aim.